Elrios World
by Kirushina Iru
Summary: [Elsword!AU] Terjadi kekacauan di sebuah game online yang melibatkan mafia. Tsuna dan teman-temannya ditugaskan untuk menghentikan kekacauan tersebut. Tapi, mereka justru mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar. Terjebak di dalam dunia virtual. (semua nick saya ngawur)


[ Hoi, Arch Angel tidak semahal itu! ]

[ Kau gila? Aku tidak mau membeli item tidak berguna dengan harga segitu. ]

[ Hati-hati dengan nick StarBlue! Dia penipu! ]

[ Sial, ID gue di hack! Ada yang nerror pula! Ugh! . ]

[ Woi! Jadi player yang sportif dong! Jangan main cheat! ]

[ Liat aja lu nick Imayoshi45! Lu bakal gue bales kalau lu nongol lagi! ]

[ Jangan mau PVP sama nick TorrentSick! Dia cheater akut! ]

[ Siapa saja tolong hack kalau bisa sekalian hancurin pemilik ID nick GurenBull! ]

[ Sialan! Kenapa invent gue kosong melompong begini!? ]

[ Duit di invent gue kok tiba-tiba ilang!? ]

[ Semuanya hati-hati! Banyak penipu, cheater, bahkan hacker dan terror sekarang! ]

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Elrios World**

**.**

**[ Level 1 : Log In ]**

**.**

**.**

[ Kediaman Keluarga Sawada ]

Seorang bayi berpakaian hitam-hitam lengkap dengan topi fedora hitamnya tampak sedang menyeruput kopi hitam di cangkir putih bercorak bunga sakura. Pandangannya lurus ke luar menatap langit yang mengingatkannya pada muridnya.

Ia sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati ada suatu benda hitam yang muncul di balik awan. Benda itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya yang sedang duduk di kusen jendela kamar muridnya. Saat benda itu lewat, benda itu menjatuhkan sesuatu yang kelihatannya sebuah kertas. Sedikit bingung, Reborn pun membukanya. Begitu dibuka, sebuah api oranye langsung membara di sisi atas kertas itu. Surat dari Vongola Nono, itu yang langsung terlintas di pikirannya.

"Hum.. Ada kekacauan, ya. Di _game online_?"

.

.

.

[ Kantin Namimori-chuu(?) ]

"Elrios World? Apa itu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut oranye-caramel jabrik yang membuatnya terlihat seperti durian berjalan. Ekpresinya sangat antusias melirik pemuda bersurai silver yang tampak asyik menatap _laptop_-nya sedang tangannya lincah menari di atas keyboard.

Gokudera Hayato—pemuda bersurai silver—menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya. Mau asyik sebagaimanapun, ia tetap tidak akan mengabaikan Juudaime-nya. "Elrios World adalah sebuah _game online_ dari Korea yang sedang populer akhir-akhir ini, Juudaime."

Sawada Tsunayoshi—pemuda bersurai oranye-caramel itu—manggut-manggut. "Hee, tidak kusangka Gokudera-kun suka bermain _game online_."

"Eh, bu-bukannya begitu. Orang-orang di Italia banyak juga yang memainkan _game_ ini, jadi aku penasaran dan yah, begitulah," Gokudera salah tingkah, menggaruk belakang kepalanya—kebiasaan di kebanyakan anime.

"Oh, begitu," Tsuna kembali meminum _milkshake_ yang sempat ia abaikan.

"Gokudera, memangnya _game_ itu bagus?" Yamamoto yang baru saja menghabiskan bentonya—isinya sushi—akhirnya buka suara.

"Ck, tentu saja, _Yakyuu-baka_," balas Gokudera tanpa melihat sang penanya.

"Kemarin aku mendengar pembicaraan teman-temanku di klub baseball. Katanya, saat awal _game_ itu dibuka, memang banyak peminat. Tapi, sekarang sudah berkurang drastis karena ada perubahan besar-besaran."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu."

"Kurasa kau harus tahu, kau kan sedang memainkannya."

BRAK!

"Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku!" bentak Gokudera setelah sukses menggebrak meja dan membuat seluruh perhatian pengunjung kantin teralihkan ke arahnya—mereka. Menyadari berpasang-pasang mata menatap ke arah ia dan kedua temannya, membuat Tsuna langsung tingkah.

"Ano, jangan hiraukan mereka. Mereka hanya—,"

"He? Bukan, bukan, aku hanya memberitahumu sebagai teman yang baik," Yamamoto malah membalas perkataan Gokudera, tak lupa dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tsuna langsung meremat gelas _milkshake_-nya kuat-kuat. Hingga isinya tumpah dan terciprat ke mana-mana. Gokudera dan Yamamoto pun langsung terdiam. Dalam hati Tsuna bersorak, "Yosh!" dengan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Cara pura-pura marah ini memang ampuh untuk melerai kedua _guardian_nya yang hampir setiap hari selalu bertengkar.

"A—ano, istirahat—,"

Gokudera dan Yamamoto tampak melongo dan serius secara bersamaan menatap Tsuna yang agak gugup.

"—sudah selesai. Jadi, ayo ke kelas. Hehe.."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian mengikutiku lagi? Aku bukan anak TK yang pulangnya harus diantar," ujar Tsuna merana.

Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Sungguh ironis. Di belakangnya ada Gokudera yang senantiasa memasang ekspresi marah dan Yamamoto yang senyum ceria. Seperti biasa.

"Ke—kebetulan aku mau ke toko yang arahnya sama dengan rumah Juudaime," sahut Gokudera mengalihkan pandangan pura-pura memperhatikan cicak di dinding yang men-_deathglare_-nya.

"Kalau aku—," ucapan Yamamoto dijeda sebentar. "—mau mengambil tagihan pesanan pelanggan di dekat rumahmu, Tsuna."

_Sigh_.

Tsuna mendesah lelah. Setiap hari ia selalu diantar oleh kedua orang _guardian_nya. Awal-awal ia biasa saja. Toh, hanya pulang bersama. Meski hampir selalu mampir ke rumahnya dulu. Saat curhat dengan Reborn, _tutor-_nya itu berkata,"Bagus, kau jadi aman dari serangan mendadak kan?". Iya, Reborn benar. Aman sih, orang Gokudera dan Yamamoto masing-masing bawa senjata terus. Tapi, risih juga kalau mereka ujung-ujungnya bertengkar.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, sekali dua kali ditolak, pasti masih keras kepala.

Beberapa persimpangan, belokan, sebuah jembatan, menyapa sekelompok kakek-nenek yang reunian, dan hampir dikejar anjing sudah mereka bertiga lewati. Tinggal menunggu anak-anak TK yang malah sibuk bermain di tengah jalan. Terpaksa, Gokudera menakuti anak-anak tak berdosa itu dengan melempari mereka kembang api—dinamit. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Tsuna.

"Nah, aku sudah ada di depan rumah," menarik napas terlebih dahulu. "Lalu, kenapa kalian masih di sini?" berbalik menatap tajam kedua pemuda yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto sama-sama tersentak. Mereka saling pandang sejenak. Lalu, serentak mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke samping. Memilih memperhatikan sepasang burung yang tengah saling peluk-pelukkan di pohon dan cicak yang lagi-lagi men-_deathglare_ Gokudera.

"A—aku tidak jadi ke toko, uangku habis di kantin tadi," ucap Gokudera berkeringat dingin.

"A—aku juga, barusan Ayahku menelpon kalau pelanggan itu barusan sudah membayar di restoran," jawab Yamamoto lagi-lagi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang setelah diintip ada kutu hinggap di sana—tidak ada, sama sekali.

"Hahahaha…"

Dan secara serentak pula, mereka tertawa canggung.

Tsuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Tumben dua pemuda itu kompak.

Yah, sudahlah.

"Terserah kalian saja."

Tangan ramping Tsuna bergerak untuk membuka pengait pintu pagar. Berjalan beberapa langkah. Tsuna kembali membuka pintu rumah utama yang tidak terkunci. Tidak lupa melepas sepatunya diikuti dua pemuda yang malah adu hantam sepatu di belakangnya.

"_Tadaima_," salamnya sembari meletakkan sepatu di rak. Dua pemuda di belakangnya saat ini malah berebut siapa yang menutup pintu. Ah, abaikan saja mereka.

"_Okaeri_, Tsuna."

Tsuna yang awalnya menutup matanya—untuk mendesah lelah lagi, langsung membelalak kaget begitu mendengar siapa yang membalas salamnya. Mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menangkap sosok pria _hitman_ bertubuh bayi yang sedang mengelus bunglon peliharaannya berdiri di sana.

Reborn. _Tutor_-nya.

Kok?

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Tsuna."

Tsuna semakin bingung. "Menunggu? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan," manik hitamnya melirik ke belakang Tsuna. "Kebetulan sekali, sudah ada Gokudera dan Yamamoto juga. Langsung ke kamar Tsuna. Yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Yang lain? Siapa?" pertanyaan Tsuna ini tidak dihiraukan Reborn yang langsung mengambil langkah cepat. Membiarkan Tsuna dalam mode penasaran. Dan kedua pemuda yang anehnya sudah berbaikan.

Reborn segera membuka pintu kamar dengan gantungan ikan tuna itu. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah langit dan beberapa helai daun di luar jendela. Lalu, mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah. Ada beberapa orang di sana dengan ekspresi dan posisi duduk berbeda-beda sedang melirik mereka yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Lho? Kalian semua?" Tsuna menatap orang-orang yang ada di kamarnya satu persatu.

Ada Chrome yang kali ini memakai pakaian santai—diberi oleh Kyoko dan Haru—duduk bersimpuh. Ryohei yang sedang memperbaiki ikatan perban di kedua tangannya. Lambo dan Fuuta tengah memainkan boneka dinosaurus dan kura-kura yang mereka adu. Bahkan Hibari pun ada. Ia sedang memejamkan matanya dengan duduk bersila dan melipat tangannya di dada.

Semuanya diberi sebuah _laptop_ dengan lambang Vongola yang disesuaikan dengan posisi mereka sebagai _guardian_. Chrome memangku _laptop_ indigo. Di samping kanan Ryohei duduk manis _laptop_ kuning. _Laptop_ hijau Lambo dan putih milik Fuuta ditindih mainan mereka. Sedangkan _laptop_ ungu Hibari diletakkan begitu saja di depannya.

Tsuna duduk setelah sebelumnya membalas salam dari para _guardian_-nya—kecuali Hibari. Jujur, Tsuna agak kecewa. Gokudera langsung ingin menghajar Hibari, namun ditahan Yamamoto.

Reborn segera berjalan menaiki ranjang Tsuna dan membuka sebuah kardus besar mencurigakan. Diambilnya 3 buah _laptop_ lagi. Oranye diserahkan ke Tsuna. Biru ke Yamamoto. Dan Merah dilempar ke muka Gokudera yang langsung pingsan sementara di tempat.

"Reborn, apa maksudnya ini?" Tsuna menunjuk _laptop_ di tangannya, diberi anggukan oleh yang lain—termasuk Gokudera yang sudah sadar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Kalian tahu _game_ _online_ berjudul Elrios Wolrd?" Reborn balik bertanya. Disambut anggukan dari Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei serta gelengan dari Chrome, Lambo, dan Fuuta, juga jawaban tanpa reaksi dari Hibari.

"_Game_ itu sedang populer di dunia saat ini. Bukan hanya masyarakat biasa, banyak mafia yang juga menyukai _game_ itu. Pagi tadi aku menerima surat langsung dari Vongola Nono. Menurut informasi,sekarang sedang terjadi kekacauan di sana yang disebabkan oleh sekelompok mafia. Sebagai _family_ terkuat, Vongola memiliki kewajiban dan hak untuk menghentikan kekacauan itu. Untuk itu, kalian, Vongola generasi 10 diminta untuk pergi ke _game_ itu. Ada pertanyaan?" Reborn mengakhiri pidato singkatnya. Matanya menyusuri kamar Tsuna dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. Tak lama, ia melihat sebuah tangan terjulur ke atas.

"Kenapa kami?" tanya Tsuna, orang yang mengangkat tangannya.

Reborn menghela napas. "Karena hanya kalian yang masih muda."

"Kenapa Basil tidak ikut?" kali ini Gokudera yang mengangkat tangannya. "Kenapa malah bocah peringkat ini?" lalu menunjuk Fuuta dengan tidak sopan, jari telunjuknya langsung digigit oleh bocah pembawa kamus—buku rekor raksasa.

"Basil punya tugas lain. Fuuta memiliki segala informasi tentang mafia-mafia yang akan kalian temui."

Gokudera mengangguk mengerti seraya mengaduh kesakitan dan memberi deathglare pada Fuuta yang malah tersenyum lebar.

"Ano," Chrome dengan malu-malu kucing—eh—burung hantunya(?) mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Kekacauan apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Reborn mengeluarkan kertas dengan dying will flame yang masih menyala. Dibalik-baliknya kertas itu berulang kali. "Entahlah. Tidak disebutkan di sini."

5 detik. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Fuuta dan Lambo saja sudah kembali bermain dinosaurus dan kura-kura. Hibari sibuk menelepon seseorang. Tsuna mencoba melerai Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang bertengkar—lagi. Ryohei tampaknya sedang menasehati Chrome entah tentang apa—semoga tidak aneh-aneh dan berbau boxing.

Reborn menundukkan kepalanya. Hingga pinggiran topi fedora menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tangannya membuka topinya dan mengeluarkan Leon. Mengelus bunglon itu sebentar, lalu Leon berubah menjadi palu bertuliskan 4 ton. Tanpa menunggu waktu berjalan semakin jauh, Reborn langsung memukul meja kecil Tsuna dengan palu itu. Alhasil, meja itu hancur terbelah 4(?).

"Masuk ke _game_ itu. Sekarang!"

Tsuna langsung gelagapan sendiri—lainnya tetap santai. "_Ha—hai_!"

Kedelapan orang itu langsung membuka _laptop_ masing-masing. Mengarahkan kursor ke ikon aplikasi bergambar seorang karakter berambut merah yang menyeringai. Klik 2 kali. Syukurlah internet di rumah Tsuna lancar, jadi proses membuka _game_ itu tidak terlalu lama. Mereka sudah dibuatkan akun oleh orang-orang kepercayaan Vongola, _user name_ dan _password_ untuk _log in_ pun sudah tersedia di layar _laptop_ masing-masing. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mengetikkan _user name_ dan _password_. Maklum, Chrome, Fuuta, Lambo, dan Ryohei tidak begitu mengerti tentang hal-hal berbau komputer.

"Oke, semuanya sudah mengisi _user name_ dan _password_ masing-masing?" Tsuna bertanya setelah mengusap keringatnya yang membanjiri kemeja sekolahnya. Akibat dari Lambo dan Fuuta yang sangat susah untuk diajari dan malah mengamuk padanya.

Para _guardian_-nya ditambah Fuuta mengangguk.

"Yakin tidak ada kesalahan?"

Satu anggukan diberikan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghitung mundur dari angka 3. Semua tangan siap mengklik tulisan _'Log In'_."

Sebuah anggukan secara bergilir ditunjukkan.

"Yosh. 3—

—2—

—1."

KLIK!

CLING! WUSH~!

Tiba-tiba saja, setelah mereka semua menekan 'Log In' bersama-sama, muncul cahaya biru yang mengiritasi mata—sontak mereka menutup mata dengan kedua tangan dan angin kencang disertai kabut. Angin itu membentuk seperti tali, melilit tubuh mereka dan perlahan-lahan menarik mereka masuk ke layar _laptop_.

"A—ada apa ini!?" Tsuna berusaha meraih keyboard _laptop-_nya yang terhalang angin.

"Juudaime! Anda tidak apa-apa!?" teriak Gokudera mengibas—ngibaskan tangannya, ingin mengusir angina dan cahaya biru itu.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto meraba-raba tas di punggungnya mencari tongkat atau pedangnya kalau ada.

"Bo—boss!" Chrome mengayunkan-ayunkan tongkat _trident_ yang kebetulan saat ini dipegangnya.

"Huwaaa, Tsuna-nii!/Huweee, Tsuna!" Lambo dan Fuuta menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Ugh! Benda apa ini!?" Ryohei memukul-mukul angin kencang yang berusaha mengikat tubuhnya—tentu saja dia tetap terikat.

Hibari—satu-satunya orang yang masih sadar—berusaha memberontak. Tapi, percuma. Semakin ia memberontak, angin itu semakin melilit tubuhnya. Diliriknya ketujuh orang di sekitarnya yang ikut tertarik. Terlambat, mereka sudah sukses masuk ke layar _laptop_. Sekilas ia melihat Reborn yang tampaknya masih shock, hanya diam di tempat dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Menggelapkan dunia nyatanya. Dan ia pun masuk sepenuhnya ke layar _laptop-_nya.

Cahaya biru itu meredup, angin kencang itu berhenti dan kembali ke masuk ke layar _laptop_. _Laptop_-_laptop_ yang sempat melayang efek dari angin berjatuhan. Menampilkan aplikasi Elrios World yang tengah berjalan, berlatar belakang karakter-karakternya dengan tulisan _'Welcome to Elrios World. Thank you for your Log In'_ terpampang di sana.

Benar, Reborn masih _shock_. Otak jeniusnya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi pada murid dan _guardian_ Vongola di depan matanya sendiri.

"Ap—apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

"Akh.."

Manik kelabu itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sang pemilik mengerjapkan kelopak mata tanpa keriput itu beberapa kali. Mencoba menggerakkan anggota gerak tubuhnya. Dibawanya tubuh atletis itu untuk duduk. Tunggu. Ia merasakan keanehan. Kenapa bagian dada hingga perutnya terasa dingin? Padahal seingatnya tadi dia masih memakai kemeja putih dan blazer sekolahnya. Juga, kenapa tangan kirinya rasanya kaku saat digerakkan?

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi tubuhnya. Iris kelabu itu jelalatan memandangi kondisi aneh tubuhnya saat ini.

WHAT THE HELL!?

Ia hanya memakai celana panjang, tanpa atasan. Di sekitar dada, bahu, hingga dekat ketiak ada beberapa benda aneh melekat. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah—

Apa-apaan tangan besi aneh ini!?

Tangan kirinya yang terasa kaku tadi bukan karena ia kesemutan atau terkilir. Melainkan karena tangan kirinya berubah menjadi jalinan besi-besi yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai tangan dengan lima jari. Ukurannya dua kali lipat dari tangan kanannya. Di bagian tengah telapak tangan besi itu ada sebuah lingkaran bercahaya oranye. Bukan hanya di sana, cahaya itu juga ada di celah-celah besi yang menyusun bagian tangan lain.

Ia mencoba mengayunkan tangan kirinya dari kanan ke kiri. Eh? Muncul beberapa baris kata yang dibingkai garis-garis biru bercahaya. _Character, Inventory, Skill, Guild, Party, Friends, Pet, Item Mall,_ dan _Settings_. Kalau tidak salah, seingatnya itu adalah beberapa pilihan dari sebuah _game_ yang pernah ia dengar dari percakapan anak buahnya. Mencoba menekan kata _Settings_. Muncul beberapa opsi lagi. _Sound, Visual, Attention,_ dan _Keyboard Settings_.

_Sigh_.

Sudahlah, ia belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini secara langsung, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Cukup dengan kondisi anehnya. Ia beralih untuk melihat sekelilingnya.

Ini apaan lagi!?

Di hadapannya terdapat pemandangan rumput hijau bagai permadani dengan sebuah setapak tanah di tengahnya. Pepohonan dan rerumputan tampak masih asri. Tak sedikit kupu-kupu yang hinggap di sekawanan bunga-bunga di sudut rumah bobrok beberapa meter di depannya. Di ujung sana terdapat sebuah bangunan seperti istana di film-film fiksi yang sering ditontonnya bersama kekasih imutnya—jangan bilang siapapun. Ia juga melihat banyak orang-orang asing dengan pakaian lusuh bermodel sama berlalu lalang di sekitar rumah-rumah tua di depan bangunan mirip istana itu. Tidak ada kendaraan bermesin atau bermotor, hanya ada kereta atau gerobak yang ditarik seekor kuda. Ia pun baru menyadari, bahwa ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon—entah apa namanya—di samping sebuah danau. Air dapat memantulkan cahaya. Buru-buru ia mendekati danau tersebut.

Rambutnya memang tidak banyak berubah. Tapi, penampilannya itu! Sangat _absurd_! Berbeda sekali dengan kepribadiannya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini!?

"Raven?" terkejut, ia mendengar suara seorang wanita di belakangnya. Ia juga merasakan setuhan lembut di bahu kanannya. Pelan-pelan ia berbalik ke belakang.

"_Ara~_, memang Raven," wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam dikuncir satu di bahu itu menepuk kedua tangannya yang masing-masing sedang menjinjing sebuah keranjang bambu. "Tapi, kurasa kau masih baru, ya. Siapa namamu, Nak?"

Sedikit curiga, akhirnya ia membuka suaranya. "Hibari Kyoya." Menghela napas, ia bersyukur kalau suara indahnya tidak berubah juga. "Kau siapa?"

"Hibari-kun, eh?" wanita itu tersenyum ramah. "Aku Helen. Pemilik toko serbaguna terlengkap di Elrios."

Hibari langsung membulatkan kedua matanya. "El—rios?"

Helen—wanita itu—mengangguk semangat. "Ya, ini adalah dunia Elrios. Kau juga bisa menyebutnya Elrios World."

Heh?

Lelucon apa lagi ini?

Ia sudah cukup sangat terkejut melihat penampilannya saat ini.

Dan sekarang ia kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah pernyataan bahwa ia ada di dunia yang disebutkan Reborn sebelum ia membuka _laptop_nya. Dunia _game_ _online_ yang sedang dipuja-puja para _gamer_ di seluruh dunia.

Elrios World!

_What the hell_!

.

.

.

[ Wilayah persembunyian Nasod ]

Pemuda bersurai silver itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan. Pemandangan besi-besi dengan kabel-kabel putus yang mencuat-cuat menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat. Ia melihat tubuhnya. Tidak banyak berubah, hanya celana hitam seragamnya berubah menjadi putih. Ia dalam posisi duduk, di dalam sebuah ruangan sempit bercahaya putih keunguan. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. Menyentuh sesuatu, sepertinya kaca. Rentetan kata muncul setelahnya.

_'Restoring Data…'_

"Apa ini? Dan aku sekarang di mana? Apa Juudaime baik-baik saja ya?" gumamnya lirih. Ia merasa bahwa sekujur tubuhnya sangat lemas. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya. "Juudaime."

.

.

.

[ Desa Elf ]

"Hei, dia bangun…"

"Iya, jangan berisik, Lime…"

"Aku penasaran, dia itu siapa…"

"Aku juga. Rambutnya hitam, bukan hijau atau pirang…"

"Tapi, telinganya telinga Elf…"

"Apa dia blasteran?"

"Mungkin saja…"

"Ugh… Kepalaku…"

Pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan itu berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Mengerdarkan pandangannya yang masih sedikit buram. Remang-remang, sedikit cahaya hijau berterbangan di sekitarnya. Sepertinya ini di dalam ruangan. Tapi, samar-samar ia melihat dedaunan di langit-langit disangga tiang coklat—satu hal yang dapat ia simpulkan, itu pohon. Tertangkap oleh matanya dua gadis dengan rambut hijau dan pirang memandanginya intens. Sedikit salah tingkah karena yang ada di sekitarnya itu wanita semua.

"A—ano.." sebuah suara lirih ia keluarkan. Tapi, cukup untuk membuat manik hijau dan kuning yang tengah berbisik ria itu teralihkan padanya. "Aku di mana, ya?"

Kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan bingung. Sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat pemuda yang sedang terduduk itu mengernyit heran.

"Maaf?"

Kedua gadis itu meredakan tawa mereka. Gadis bersurai pirang mengisyaratkan temannya untuk diam, membiarkannya yang berbicara. "Kau bercanda ya? Masa' dengan desa sendiri tidak tahu? Ini desa Elf, bodoh."

"Desa E—Elf?" bodohnya, pemuda jangkung itu merasa pernah mendengar kata itu.

Gadis-gadis itu terdiam. "_Masaka_, kau Elscout baru?"

Tidak mengerti, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk perlahan.

"_Sou ka_," gadis berambut hijau itu memegang dagunya memasang pose berpikir sejenak. "Ehem! Jadi, ini adalah dunia Elrios. Aku Lime, _class_ Wind Sneaker, salah satu dari El Search Party Officer," ujarnya ceria menunjuk dirinya. "Kalau dia Amelia, _class_ Grand Archer," menunjuk gadis pirang di sebelahnya yang tengah melambaikan tangannya.

Tunggu. Dunia itu _'world'_ kan? Jadi, kalau diartikan sama saja dengan Elrios World kan. Lagi-lagi ia merasa déjà vu. Dan kenapa ia malah tiba-tiba menjadi pintar bahasa Inggris begini?

"Hm.. Dilihat dari penampilanmu," Lime memperhatikannya dengan tajam. "Kau Rena, ya?"

Huh? Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Rena itu nama perempuan kan?

Ia menunduk, memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya. Lega, ia masih laki-laki, tapi ini benar-benar aneh. Ia sangat ingat kalau ia tadi masih memakai kemeja putih, celana hitam panjang, dan jaket biru ditubuhnya. Tapi, ia sekarang mengenakan kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna hijau daun dan aksen kotak-kotak biru di bagian dada, juga celana panjang putih. Ia meraba kepalanya. Apa ini? Kenapa telinganya bentuknya aneh? Seperti berubah menjadi lebih runcing dan panjang mungkin?

"Kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Kau ini ras Elf, wajar kalau telingamu seperti itu," ujar Lime terkikik geli bersama Amelia melihat pemuda itu meraba-raba telinganya sendiri dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!?

.

.

.

[ Jalanan di tengah sebuah hutan ]

"Unggh…"

Surai coklat kayu itu bergerak-gerak seiring dengan geliatan sang pemilik yang mencoba bangun. Kelopak matanya terbuka akibat terangsang sinar matahari yang langsung menyerangnya. Terlihat olehnya jalanan yang berjalan. Ah, bukan, ia dan tempat yang sedang didudukinya ini yang berjalan. Menatap linglung sekitarnya. Ada beberapa kotak dan karung yang disusun rapi mengelilinginya. Potongan kayu melengkunglah yang ia dapatkan saat mendongakkan kepalanya. Bagus, sepertinya ia sedang di dalam sebuah gerobak.

"Ini di mana?"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, _Shounen_."

Sontak, tubuh mungil itu berbalik ke belakang menuju sumber suara. Seorang kakek berwajah ramah tengah tersenyum kepadanya seraya tangannya tetap memegang sebuah tali. Ditelusurinya tali itu, ia menemukan seekor kuda bergerak-gerak.

"Kakek siapa?"

Kakek itu tersenyum lebih lebar, namun masih tetap terlihat ramah. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, lalu menghempaskan tali di tangannya sekuat mungkin hingga menimbulkan suara tamparan keras di punggung kudanya. Membuat kuda itu meringkik keras, lalu memperbaiki arah jalannya yang semula sedikit berbelok.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Nak. Aku kusir kereta kuda ini. Tadi, aku menemukanmu terjatuh di tengah jalan. Karena di sini sepi penduduk jadi aku membawamu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tidak apa-apa. Menurut hasil ratingku, paman ada diperingat 80 orang terbaik yang pernah kutemui."

Kakek itu terkekeh, "Hahaha… _Doumo_. Ngomong-ngomong, kau itu penyihir, ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Etto, Fuuta," sedikit kebingungan bocah itu menjawab dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Fuuta, kau mau pergi ke mana?" kakek itu kembali mencambuk kuda di depannya karena lagi-lagi kuda itu ingin berbelok.

"Aku tidak tahu," Fuuta menggaruk pelipisnya, tanda ia benar-benar bingung. "Ano, kenapa kakek tadi menyebutku penyihir?"

"Oh, itu karena pakaianmu," kakek itu menunjuk Fuuta dengan kepala yang digerakkan ke belakang.

Fuuta menunduk. Astaga! Pakaian apa ini? Semua serba ungu dan garis-garis putih. Atasannya seperti _sailor seifuku_ yang sering ia lihat dikenakan anak perempuan yang lewat di depan rumah Tsuna. Hanya saja, bagian bahu yang memanjang itu pinggirannya runcing. Dasi ungu melekat indah di lehernya. Celana pendek ungunya diikat dengan sabuk coklat yang kebesaran di pinggangnya sehingga sedikit melorot ke samping. Dan apa itu? Ia menemukan sebuah tongkat ungu dengan lingkaran besar bergerigi runcing di ujungnya.

"Pakaianku? Kenapa?" lirihnya.

"Itu pakaian penyihir, Nak. Tongkat itu juga tongkat yang selalu dibawa oleh penyihir," jelas kakek itu sekilas melirik ke bocah yang memutih dengan melebarkan kedua mata bundarnya.

Jadi, maksudnya dia penyihir?

Kok bisa?

.

.

.

[ Healing Spring, Hamel Capital ]

"Huwaa! Tsuna!" teriak seorang bayi lima tahun berambut kribo yang saat ini tengah menangis di punggung seorang pria bersurai coklat lurus yang sedang berjalan tegap dengan perempatan di pelipisnya. Suara gemericik air terjun pun tidak bisa menutup tangisan yang bagai memakai toa itu.

"Bayi aneh! Bisakah kau diam!?" teriak bapak-bapak itu.

Bukannya diam, bayi itu semakin menangis. Ditambah rontaannya yang minta diturunkan. Pria yang sudah bapak-bapak itu semakin menderita saat kaki mungil bayi tersebut menendang-nendang wajahnya. Memangnya wajahnya itu apa? Bola?

"Baju ini berat! Tsuna! Huweee!" teriaknya semakin kencang.

"DIAM!" bentak bapak-bapak itu sekuat tenaga ditambah aura hitam bak iblis naik darah. Menghela napas lega saat ia tidak lagi mendengar suara tangisan. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar isakan, lalu menjadi tangisan keras kembali.

_Sigh_.

"Bayi ini sebenarnya siapa?" gumam pria itu, mengabaikan tangisan bayi di gendongannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Tapi, dari _armor_ yang dikenakannya, aku yakin dia itu Chung."

Iris oranyenya melirik bayi yang sedang menarik-narik paksa _armor_ yang terbuat dari aluminium ringan di tubuhnya. Sedikit memicingkan mata ketika samar-samar melihat motif hitam-hitam dengan bentuk tak beraturan di baju putih di balik armor biru-putih itu.

"Bukan ide buruk jika aku membawanya ke Ruben."

.

.

.

[ Hutan 15 kilometer ke barat dari desa Hibari Kyoya berada ]

Angin menggoyangkan daun-daun di pohon yang masih hijau segar. Burung-burung bercicit di sekitar tubuh seorang gadis yang tengah terbaring di rerumputan. Surai ungu yang sedikit mencuat ke atas—layaknya nanas—itu bergerak. Terusik oleh seekor burung yang hinggap di atasnya. Pakaian oranye-putihnya yang beraksen rumit itu sedikit kotor. Manik ungu kemilau miliknya mulai menampakkan diri.

"Di mana—ini?"

Bergumam lirih penuh tanda tanya. Menggerakkan bola matanya berkeliling, hanya ada pohon atau rumput. Juga, beberapa hewan yang langsung bersembunyi begitu bertatapan dengannya. Mengangkat tangannya, kedua mata bundar itu semakin membulat. Tatkala ia mendapati sebuah tongkat dengan ujung yang seperti pedang kecil berukiran huruf rumit. Padahal ia sangat yakin kalau sedari tadi ia sedang menggenggam erat tongkat _trident_-nya. Sepasang _amethys_t itu menyendu.

"Boss…"

.

.

.

[ Pinggiran hutan di mana Chrome Dokuro berada, tepi sungai ]

Seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang masih meneteskan butir-butir air duduk bersila sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memejamkan matanya. Jari telunjuk kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk tanpa suara. Kedua alisnya bertautan. Jaket dan celana putih beraksen ungu, serta kaos hitam dengan garis ungunya basah seluruhnya. 6 benda ungu-putih berbentuk seperti kipas yang dilipat berterbangan mengelilinginya.

"Hm.. Aku tidak tahu ini di mana."

Kedua bola matanya berputar kiri-kanan melirik benda-benda melayang di dekatnya.

"Dan kenapa benda-benda ini terus mengikutiku aku juga tidak tahu."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, memilih untuk mendongak dan menatap langit cerah dengan matahari yang bersembunyi di balik awan putih.

"Di mana teman-temanku juga aku tidak tahu."

Menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Kali ini, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk untuk berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau, hampir saja menimpa kupu-kupu yang langsung melesat pergi.

"Lebih baik aku tidur," memejamkan mata dan menguap lebar.

.

.

.

[ Di sebuah hutan 10 kilometer ke utara dari desa di mana Hibari Kyoya berada ]

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

Gumpalan oranye-karamel bergradasi merah membentuk duri-duri tampak mengintip dari balik sebuah batu besar. Sang pemilik melongokkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang. Terlihat olehnya seekor makhluk setinggi 12 meter berjalan lambat ke arahnya. Keringat berjatuhan dari pelipis dan ujung poninya, seiring napasnya yang terengah-engah. Menggerakkan tangan kirinya dari kanan ke kiri. Muncul beberapa kata dalam kotak-kotak berbingkai biru bercahaya. Manik caramel-merahnya langsung menuju ke sudut kiri atas. Di mana 2 kotak persegi panjang berwarna berada. Warna merah sudah tinggal setengah, warna biru hanya segaris tipis saja. Tatapannya turun, menuju kata _'Skill'_ yang dibingkai cahaya biru seperti kata-kata lainnya. Disentuhnya kata itu, muncul beberapa kotak bergambar dengan tulisan di sampingnya.

"Kalau ini seperti di anime tentang _game_ _online_ itu, berarti—,"

Menelan ludah paksa, ia berdiri. Genggaman pada pedang merah-putih besar di tangannya menguat walau masih bergetar hebat. Menatap tajam makhluk yang sudah menjulang di depannya. Memasang kuda-kuda, ia pun berlari lalu melompat.

"Mega Slash!"

Mengayukan pedangnya tepat ke arah makhluk seperti dinosaurus itu disertai cahaya merah-oranye. Percikan darah putih keluar dari tubuh makhluk yang terkena tebasannya.

"GWARRR!"

Makhluk itu mengaum sangat keras, hingga membuat pemuda itu menutup kedua telinganya sejenak. Sepasang sayap keluar dari punggung makhluk itu, lalu terbang menjauhi pemuda berpakaian serba merah yang sudah mendarat sempurna di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Kemeja merahnya ia buka 2 kancing, melepas rasa panas yang sudah bergumul sampai ubun-ubun. Ujung celana pendek merahnya ia lipat lebih tinggi.

"Sebenarnya ini di mana? Kenapa aku dan yang lain bisa terpisah?" gumamnya.

"Fuuh~," ia mengusap keringat yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya dengan lengan kemejanya. Kemudian, menatap langit biru di atasnya. Tatapannya sarat kekhawatiran.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja."

Berbaring sejenak. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya tersapu angin dan dihujani daun yang berguguran. Iris caramel-merahnya kembali melirik ke kiri atas. Dua kotak merah dan biru itu sudah terisi penuh. Seulas senyum dikembangnya. Ia pun berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Yosh, aku akan mencari mereka," ujarnya semangat—hanya luarnya saja. "Semoga tidak lama, aku lapar," rintihnya seraya mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan.

.

.

.

[ To Be Continued ]

* * *

**Disclaimer : KHR - Akira Amano | Elsword - KOG' (kalau tidak salah)**

**Pairing : always 1827, lainnya ntah :v**

**Warning : typo(s), mungkin bagi yang tidak tahu Elsword tidak mengerti (maaf, ya), tidak bermutu dan tidak berkualitas, ada shounen-ai :v**

**Author's Note : meski terdapat unsur Elsword (sebagian besar) panpik ini tidak saya crossover (saya punya alasan kok). Jika banyak yang meminta untuk meng-crossover-kan panpik ini, baru saya ganti menjadi crossover.. :p**

**Terimakasih sudah berkunjung, hope you enjoy it, jaa ne.. :v /**


End file.
